Spirit's Love
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots for Stein x Spirit It is mature for: scenes...dirty dirty scenes...if you have any idea's for a location for them please feel free to share. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Bedroom Exeriments

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was so fuzzy. I blinked a few times trying to get my vision back. This room is so dimly lit. I squented trying to see if there was anything on the white walls, so I could tell where I was. _What is this place? Where am I? How did I get here? _I saw there was something on the wall. _Stitching? Stein? Am I at Stein's?_ I looked around when I could make things out. I tried to move my arms, but something stopped them. I looked up to see my hands cuffed to whatever I'm on. I tried to pull them free. _What's going on?! _

"You're finally awake Spirit..." I heard a fermiliar voice say. I looked over and saw Stein brushing out his cigarett. He slowly stood walking to me.

"What am I doing here? What's going on Stein?! What are you planing?!"

"Me? You did this Spirit. Don't act like you don't know why you're here!" He said glaring at me picking up his scalpel. I tried to get free, there was no way.

"Ok, so lets say I don't know...why don't you tell me!" I said trying to see why.

"You go out of your way for female attetion. We both know a women can't satisfy your needs Spirit."

"W-what do you mean?!" I said blushing. He slowly reached out and touched my chest. _Wait? My chest?! Where are my clothes?!_

"Blue suits you Spirit. This blue anyway, it makes your body seem slightly darker. Like your are tanned." He said then softly rubbed his scalpel along my chest.

"What are your plans Stein!?"

"Relax Spirit, we wouldn't want you to get cut." He said running the scalpel down my chest to my stomach before he bend down. A dark smirk grew across his face as he cut my boxers off with the scalpel. My face grew hot, a looked away trying not to think of the things Stein wanted to do. I shivered when I felt to cool touch of the scalpel against my dick. I turned my head and looked down at him as he stood dragging the scalpel up with him. He flipped it so end would touch me. I bite my lip, knowing I'm at hit mercy. He pushed the cool metel against my nipple. I let out a soft moan trying to hold it back. Stein looked me in the eyes before dropping the scalpel to the floor. He looked longly into my eyes as I softened up. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It's only Stein, he knew me better than anyone. Maybe he was right; maybe my draw to female attetion way because I wanted him jealous. I wanted to push him to this. I wanted him. I wanted to feel him close to me._

"Stein...please..." I said blushing, "I want to see you too..."

"So hasty Spirit..." He said with a smirk and kissed me roughly. I was slightly surprised at how much he felt like he wanted this. He broke the kiss and took a step back. He slowly slide off his lab coat and I could feel my cheeks getting hot again. Off came his shirt followed by his pants and boxers. I looked over his stitched body and blushed. He moved lifting my legs up into the air. _Why didn't I notice that my legs were cuffed too? I am totally at his mercy. Please Stein...please...I want to feel you...I want you...I-I love you... _I blushed and looked away from him, "A bit shy with a man Spirit?"

"Shut up idiot!" I turned deep red, "I've never done this before!"

"I told you...I knew you wanted this Spirit..."

"What makes you say that?!" I said trying to act upset.

"You haven't tried to break free lately. Your body seemed to like this too." He said tapping my dick with his finger. I bit my lip knowing he was right. He reached over and opened a drawer. He pulled out a small vibrator and taped it on my nipple. I wiggled trying not to let out any moans. I could see his smirking as I wiggled around on the table. He taped another vibrator to my other nipple. I wiggled and moaned softly biting my lip.

"S-Stein please...t-this isn't fair..." I said panting. He stepped closer and rubbed my ass softly. Smacking it hard, I let out a loud moan in slight pain. _What is this?! W-why did that feel so good?! W-why do I want him to do it again?! What is wrong with me..._

"Oh Spirit...you're body looks like it wants something..." He said lifted a dildo up. I shook my head in objection.

"P-please Stein, not that! I-it's to big! I-it will rip me apart!" I said wiggling more.

"Relax Spirit, you don't want to hurt yourself." He said before bending down and licking my hole. I arched my back pushing my head back. His tongue felt so good, I let out a moan with every lick. When he stopped I relaxed my body a little before feeling something push against my hole. I shook my head quickly.

"S-Stein...please...I-I can't take all of that..."

"Spirit...I love you..."

"I-I love you toooooooooo! AHHHHHH!" I said as he shoved the dildo deep in my ass. My eyes widened as my body twitched. He didn't move it, allowing me to get use to it. Or at least wanting me to. My body had other plans, it moved slowly. I let out moans as my hips moved slowly on the dildo. _W-why is this so good? No...I don't want this...I-I want his...I want to feel him inside me...Stein...let me have it...please...I have longed for you...please..._

"Spirit..."

"..." I couldn't get myself to answer him. He seemed worried, he slowly pulled the dildo out of me. I bit my lip, not wanting to have an empty hole.

"Don't hate me..." He said before he thrusted deep and hard into me. I screamed in pleasure.

"AHHHHH! S-Stein! PLEASE! AHHH FUCK ME PLEASE! AHHH D-DON'T TEASE ME ANYMORE! I WANT YOUR CUM! PLEASE!"

"Shhh..." He said with a smile. He pushed his lips to mine kissing me deeply before moving hard and fast. With each thrust I wished the night wouldn't end. I wished I could feel him deep inside me like that forever. My body must have loved the feeling as much as I did because I came not long after he started.

"I-I'm..." I blushed and looked away.

"Shhhh Spirit...it's ok..." He said thrusting deep into me. My eyes widened when I felt something warm shoot into me. _H-he did it...he came in me...I...I'm full of Stein...it's so warm..._That was the last thing I rememeber before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Cumming to The Store

I walked through the store with a light blush. _How could he do this to me?! He better look out! I'll get him back for this! Making me do something like this in the store! Someone might see me...worse yet...Maka might see me! Oh man what would I do if Maka saw me!?_ I walked at started to grab things Stein and I would need for the next week or so. I walked the best I could with a dildo in my ass and a vibrator on my dick. I bite my lip hopeing no one could here the dildo. I had to make sure I could do this! No cumming, no letting the dildo fall, these tasks seemed easier said then done. When I reached for something above my head is when I flinched slightly. Biting my lip. _That idiot! W-why would he turn the vibrator up now?! I-I can't get this if it's on like this._

"Are you ok Spirit?" I heard a fermiliar voice say from behind me. My eyes widened as I turned to see Marie. As I went to speak the vibrator was turned up! I bent over slightly biting my lip. _Just you wait Stein! I will get you for this!_

"Y-yes Marie...ahh...I-I'm fine...j-just a stomach ache is all..." I said panting.

"Oh, would you like me to help you? I could call Stein."

"N-no...I-I'm fine..." I stood up a bit, shaking, hopeing to convince her.

"If you're sure..."

"Ahhhhh..." I moaned trying to keep my voice down.

"Spirit..."

"I-I'm fine Marie..." I panting as the vibrator was turned down, "Don't worry, after this I'm going to bed."

"Ok, just take it easy ok?" She said before walking away. I stumbled to the bathroom unable to take this anymore. I set my bag outside the door and shut it panting hard. I walked into the biggest stall and slammed the door. I looked under to see if anyone else was in here. _Good, no one is in here. I can do what I want then get out!_ I slide my pants down as I heard the door. _Oh no! What am I going to do?!_ The vibrator was turned up to the highest it has ever been and I dropped to my knees panting hard. Trying to hold my moans in. _I-I can't do this..._The door to my stall slammed open! I turned around as my arm was grabbed throwing me over the toilet.

"AH! Get ou- Stein..." I said panting and blushing deeply.

"Look at you...do you want to cum that bad Spirit? You're so hard...does the dildo help that?" He said as he grabbed the dildo.

"AHH! S-Stein...not here...someone will hear..."

"Let them hear you moans Spirit. As long as they don't touch you. Everything will be ok." Just as he said that a group of guys walked into the bathroom. They were talking about something. I bite my lip hard trying to forget the vibrator, to forget what he said. When he started moving the dildo I lost control of myself. I let out a loud moan silencing their coversation. I panting hard trying not to be loud. Stein didn't seem to like that at all. He moved the dildo faster. Lifting me up off the toilet and up agaisnt him.

"Ahhhh p-please! N-not like this!" I begged knowing they could hear me. I could get myself to shut up! What's wrong with me?!

"It seems having people who can here is turning you on...how dirty..." Stein whispered in my ear. I wiggled slightly before moaning loudly cumming everywhere.

"AHHHHHH!" The guy said something before they walked out. Stein let me fall to the floor. I looked up at him blushing deeply.

"Look at the mess you made Spirit..." He said looking down at me, "I let you cum. You should return the favor."

"Y-yes..." I said sliding his pants down slightly with his boxers. I bite my lip for a moment before slowly sliding his dick in my mouth. His hand instantly grabbed my hair forcing me down. I coughed and moaned from his aggression. I turned deep red as he thrusted in my mouth. Over and over again I felt his dick deep in my mouth. With every thrust I coughed nearly choking. He thrusted for a final time shooting his cum down my throat. Holding me there for a moment before allowing me to pull away coughing.

"Good, now go pay for everything. I'll see you at home." He said pulling his pants and boxers up before walking out of the bathroom. I sat there, half naked trying to think of how I got into this situation. I didn't care that much, I had Stein, that was all that mattered. I cleaned myself up and slide my pants up. Leaving the dildo and vibrator on. _He couldn't have gone home. The bastered is likely watching me do this. Sick fuck! He'll pay!_ I paid for what I had an just as I went to walk out. There she was and there was no way to avoid her.

"Hey papa." Maka said standing with Soul.

"H-hey Maka, Soul." I said knowing Stein was close. _I want to talk with Maka, but like this...I have to cut this short!_

"What's up?" Soul asked. No soon did he ask the dildo in my ass started to vibrate more. _THIS GOES HIGHER TOO?! STIEN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_ I bite my lip trying to hold in moans.

"N-nothing, just shopping. I had to get stuff to settle my stomach."

"Are you ok papa?" Maka seemed worried.

"He's ok Maka." Stein said stepping up behind me, "Just has been feeling under the weather lately.

"Oh, well I hope you get better Spirit." Soul said looking at the two of us. Stein managed to grip the dildo through my pants and moved it quickly. I pushed my legs together and bent over slightly. Maka must have noticed my sudden movements.

"Papa...do you want me to come over?" She seemed worried. If only she knew what was at the house.

"N-no...I'm fine...j-just go ahead. I-I have Stein at home...I-I'll be ok..."

"Ya Maka, we need to get food...we have nothing at home and that's totally uncool."

"Ok, if you need something just call us ok?"

"Of course Maka..." I said as Stein moved it faster. My knees shook as Soul pulled Maka inside. I cover my mouth and moaned into my hand cumming again. Then started to drop to my knees as everything grew dark again. _Stein...do this again...it feels...so good...I love you Stein...I love you..._


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

I started cooking dinner for Stien and myself. Sweet and Sour Chicken with rice; his favorite. I was in the middle of cooking Sweet and Sour Chicken when I felt someone grab my hips hard and pull me back into them. I screamed slightly in surprise. I looked back to see a nearly naked Stien. He smirked at me, only being in my robe. I think he had some plans. _I hope he's not thinking what I think he's thinking..._of course I was right. His hand slide in my robe and down my chest. Feeling his cool hand against my chest slowly making it's way down my stomach.

"Spirit...why did you leave me in the bedroom alone? You deserve a punishment!''

"Not now Stein...we need to eat...ahhh please Stein..." I said panting softly feeling his hand slowly stroke my dick.

"No no...punishment now, food later."

"No...food now..." I said breaking free of his grip. He grabbed my robe and ripped it off of me. I looked behind me to see him bending down. _What are you planing Stein?!_

"Here..." He said the started licking my hole. I bite my lip not letting my moans excape my mouth. He lifted my leg up and put it in the counter. I blushed trying to keep cooking.

"S-Stein...w-we need to eat...ahhh..." I started saying before I felt something push against my ass. I looked back seeing him pushing the rolling pin in my ass. I gripped the counter trying to relax, "I-it's to big Stein...i-it...ahhh"

"Shhh...relax Spirit..." He said starting to stroke my dick softly. I wiggled slightly as the rolling pin pushed deeper making me lay across the counter. I panted hard seeing him reach for something. I tried to cook but my body wouldn't let me move, "Here Spirit, this should make you feel really good..."

"W-wha...ahhhhhh!" I said feeling something cool against my dick. I panted harder looking down. Seeing him use a banana peel moving it faster around my dick. I slowly dropped to my knees, unable to focus on making food, "S-Stein! AHHHHH I-I..."

"Not yet..." He said pulling the peel away before he lifted me up and layed me across the table. He moved the pin from side to side. I pushed my head back trying to hold in the moaning. I wiggled around slightly trying to control myself.

"S-Stein please..." I panted looking down at him, "please let me do it...I-I want to...I-I want to cum for you...please..."

"You're so selfish Spirit..." He said shaking his head with a smile. He pulled me close to him pulling the rolling pin out of my ass quickly. I screamed out in partcal pain and pleasure. He walked away.

"S-Stein...where are you..."

"Relax...your body needs to stop moving..." He said grabbing some strawberries, whipcream, and a cup of ice. He walked over and put some strawberries and whipcream across my chest, stomach and some whipcream on my dick, "Don't move to much...or you'll be punished..."

"P-punished?!" I said as he slowly licked a strawberry off my nipple as I wiggled watching the other strawberry fall off my other nipple.

"I told you to sit still..." He said lifting my leg and pushed an ice cube into my ass. My eyes widened as I tried my hardest my to wiggle from the cold. I panted hard trying to heat myself up a little. I moved my hips up and down slightly as he put another strawberry on my nipple making a trail down my stomach. He licked the strawberry off my other nipple biteing it slightly. My body moved slightly to his new action making two strawberries fall off. With a sigh and a smirk he pushed two ice cubes into my ass as my eyes widen.

"AHHH! STEIN PLEASE!" I pleaded with him trying to stop moving.

"Oh we're almost done..." He said eating the strawberries down my stomach and smirked leaving the whipecream on my dick. His eyes met mine, they seemed so gentle, so kind. _How could he do something like this to me?_ He pushed my legs apart and slowly licked the whipcream off my dick. I bite my lip hard trying not to cum yet. He slowly started to suck on me letting one of my legs rest on in shoulder. He held up a cucumber up in the air, as if asking permission. I looked at the size and shook my head quickly. _Is he crazy!? My ass isn't that big! He'll break me for sure._ He held up a banana for a moment before pushing it in me deeply. I arched my back slightly, "Don't tense up to much...you might squeeze the banana to much...who knows what will happen."

"W-what will happen!? Stein?!" I started to panic slightly. _What if I do tense up to much?! What if I do break the banana?! Would it kill me!? No, he wouldn't do something to kill me...would he? Stein what are you doing? I-I can't...STEEEEIN!_ Just after he gave a smirk pushing it in as deep as it would let him I came everywhere. I huge tug pulling the banana out of my ass my body twitched slightly.

"I told you, you were selfish Spirit...you can't be the only one cumming..." He said before thursting hard into me.

"AHHH! W-what! Stein!"

"Oh Spirit...you squeezed the banana to much...it broke a bit...there could be some banana left in you..." He said in an evil tone.

"WHAT?! AHHHHH STEIN STOP! AHHHHHHH!" I said blushing deeply. _Why am I blushing?! I could die! He could be killing me? So why...why does it feel so go?! Does fear turn me on!?_

"Oh my Spirit...someone is hard all over again..." He said thrusting harder and faster.

"AHH!" I yelled before cumming feeling his cum fill me up.

"You are such a masochist...you came while you were afraid...you love this to much..." He said before kissing me softly.


	4. Chapter 4 Dance Studio

I lead by Stein to a place I didn't know. This blindfold wasn't helping me any, but of course, kinky Stein loved it! He told me we would have a lot of fun here. If I know Stein, what he ment by that was we were having sex. If we weren't home, I didn't want to have sex. He knew how I felt about it.

"Watch your step Spirit..." He said gently pushing me forward. I heard a door shut and lock. _At least it's locked. No one can walk in on us. Where are we though?_ I felt him pull me forward slightly before he started pulling my clothes off. He tied my hands behind me then I felt a pull up ward. Like he was going to have me suspended. _What are you doing to me Stein?! Where did you take me? Why couldn't we just stay home?_ Another pull on my wrists making me flinch slightly. He pulled my knee up bending it before tying that in the air. I did my best to stay on my one foot and not hand from my leg and wrists. Stein wouldn't allow that very long. He pulled my other leg up in the air. Making sure my legs were open as far as they could be. He slowly untied the blindfold allowing me to see. _Mirrors? Wait...are we in a dance studio?!_

"Stein!"

"Relax Stirit, we have time to just hang around..." He said looking through a bag he had, "I mean, look at you...are you just the sexiest? Just hanging there so innocently..."

"S-shut up Stein! Let me down from here!"

"I don't think we're ready for that yet..." He said before standing up, "This is a little something to help you get into the mood..."

"T-the mood?!" I said trying to wiggle.

"Here drink this..." He said holding up a drink. I was confused but I started to drink it. It seemed sweet, I liked it. When I finished a smirk came across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing...you'll see soon enough..." He said going back to his bag. After a while my body started to get kinda hot. I bite my lip starting to pant softly. _M-my body...what's going on? _I looked at Stein catching a glimps of myself in a mirror. _I-I'm getting hard?! Nothing has happened! What's happening to me?!_ "Seems like it's working well..."

"What's working well?! What did you do to me Stein?!" I demanded.

"Relax Spirit it was just an aphrodisiac..."

"A-an aphro what?"

"An aphrodisiac." He said standing holding a small vibrator. He walked over to me.

"What does that mean?"

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you." He said turning on the vibrator. He pushed it to my nipple and my whole body tensed up as I let out a scream of pleasure.

"AHHHH STEIN!" I yelled as he pulled it off me.

"Look at you Spirit..." He said making me look in the mirror at myself. All tied up and helpless. My dick was hard and twitched slightly in anticapation. _Stein, stop teasing me...just give me your dick! You want to do me as much as I want you to do me. Why can't you just let me have it easy just once. You always have to so rough with me. Though I know you know, I like it rough. I like when your rough with me. You tease me, make me want it more. Damn this aphrodisiac is making me dizzy._ I moved my hips slightly as Stein pushed his fingers in my mouth. I blushed deeply sucking on them for a bit before he pulled them away, "Your hole looks like it wants something..."

"N-no...I-I don't want anything..." I said panting hard. _How can he see through everything I say? Does he know me that well that he can just tell? That's impossible!_ He turned the vibrator up all the way and pushed it at my hole. I bit my lip so I didn't moan. With a soft sigh at my refusel, he pushed the vibrator deep in my ass. I screamed in pleasure.

"Your hole just swallowed that up."

"S-shut up ahhhhh...your horrible..." I said panting hard feeling it deep inside.

"Don't let it fall out Spirit..." He said letting go of the remote. Letting it hang from my ass. I wiggled slightly trying to do as he said. Letting it hang there felt funny. He reached in the bag and pulled out a whip.

"W-what are you going to do with that?!" I said feeling my face turn red.

"Just what you think..." He said raising it above his head. Then down on my stomach hard. I screamed in pain and slight pleasure, "don't let it fall... "

"Ahhh I-I can't..." I could barely say before he hit me again. Over and over again I felt the stinging of the whip against my skin. With every hit I grew it enjoy it more and more. The amazing feeling over came me and I came, as the vibrator fell to the floor. My cum covered my body as I panted hard.

"Look at yourself Spirit...the more pain I put your body in. The more your body seems to like it. You were just whiped till you came. Your little ass hole is twitching begging to have something in it. So tell me...what do you want inside your tight little ass Spirit?"

"You are horrible..." I said panting.

"Wrong answer Spirit..." He showed me a dildo, "This little one is very important Spirit...can you guess why?"

"..."

"Fine don't answer...it's up to you..." He said before pushing it all the way inside me. A string hung out of my ass that let to something he was holding in his hand. I couldn't quiet see it. _More Stein please...please give me more...I want it...make me beg for your big, sexy cock. I want it more than anything._ I heard a small pumping sound the I started to wiggle. _What's going on now?! Ahhh m-my insides...what is that!?_

"Ahhhhh S-S-Stein! W-what did you?! Ahhhhh!"

"Oh it inflates...yes its important because I can make it as big as I want." He said before making it even bigger.

"AHHHHHH STOP! STOP IT! AHHHHH I CAN'T DO THAT! STEIN PLEASE! AHHHHH IT'S TO MUCH! AHHHHH Y-YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME! STOP! AHHHHH!" I beg him to stop as he looked at me. He moved me slighly before thrusting his dick into my mouth. I coughed a lot trying to get use to it. He thrusts deep into my mouth making my cough the more he thrusted. The more he thrusted the bigger he'd make it. Slowly so I wouldn't be hurt to bad. After a bit he came, shooting his warm cum down my throat. He pulled out making me cough and pant. He walked to the dildo and poked my hole softly rubbing it with his finger.

"Do you see how bad you want this Spirit? Look at your face, at all the pain I've put your body in. Don't worry, we'll go home soon...you're just about at your limit...when I pull this out. That will be the end." He said just as he pulled it out at the said it was inside me. My eyes widened as I shot my cum everywhere again, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5 St Patrick's Day Special

"Happy St. Patricks Day Stein!" I said with a smile. I saw him sitting in his normal spot on the couch. He was reading something, totally not paying attention to me. With a soft sigh I walked over to him and sat on his lap trying to block his veiw of the book. He looked up at me confused or angery. I smiled and tapped my nose against his, "Feeling lucky today Stein?"

"The question is, are **you** feeling lucky Spirit?"

"M-me?" I was surprised he asked me. A smirk quickly grew across his face as he managed to flip me onto the couch. His book fell to the floor as he held me down.

"Well Spirit? Are you feeling lucky today?"

"I-I..."

"Shut up..." He said before pulling me toward him. I nearly dragged me to a room I hadn't seen before. I pushed me up against something before cuffing my hands to it. _Not again! Is this the room I was in before?_ I looked around trying to see. My eyes weren't allowing me to see very much. Only Stein, who stood before me. I strained to see anything past him. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to see. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them noticing Stein wasn't there anymore. _Stein is gone!? W-where did he go?! Is he going to leave me in here by myself? I can't be like this by myself!_ The next moment the lights where on. I closed my eyes trying to adject to the light. I slowly opened them to see Stein playing in a box of some kind. I tried to move a bit to see when he walked over to me.

"You weren't so lucky today Spirit. You are going to stay here chained. With a new toy, while I go and read a bit. I might go to Maka's little party to check up on them."

"Maka?! Maka is having a party? NO STEIN! YOU CAN'T GO A SEE MY MAKA WHILE I'M LIKE THIS!"

"Oh well, you'll be ok Spirit. I'll be sure to tell Maka that you wish her a Happy St. Patricks Day." He said bending down. I tried to looked down to see what he was doing. I felt something poke at my ass for a moment before it was pushed in. _He's going to leave me here with a dildo? Is he that stupid!? I can always get it out. Silly Stein..._he stood up and stepped back, "That's a good look for you Spirit...well almost."

"W-what do you mean?!" I said as he help up a remote. He turned a switch and what ever was in my ass started moving slowly. I blushed and let out a soft moan trying not to let him know it felt good. He stepped forward and slid two vibrators on my dick turning up the mechine under me, making it go faster. I screamed in pleasure starting to pant.

"Oh Spirit, you must be mad if you think this is it." He said tapeing a vibrator to each of my nipples. I screamed out feeling my whole body want more. My whole body wanted him. I turned up the mechine under me up to the highest setting. I bit my lip trying not to cum so soon by my body wasn't listening to my request. My cum shot everywhere as I panted hard, "I'll see you later Spirit..."

"N-no Stien...p-please...please don't leave me like this..." I pleaded.

"No Spirit, you weren't lucky today. You have to stay like that..." He said as I came again, "You'll be coming for awhile."

"N-no please Stein...ahhhhhh! L-let me come with you..."

"No..."

"I-I don't want to be here alone..." I bite my lip trying to make my body respond. I panted hard trying to recover after I came yet again. Stein stood in the doorway watching me. Everything started to go black again. _Was I really at my limit again? He was so good at pushing me there...he has no idea...how much...I love that...how much...I...love...him..._my head dropped as I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fool's Game

I woke up and yawned rubbing my eyes. Today was that day, April first. I will make Stein pay for everything he put me though so far this year! He will pay like no man has ever paid before! I'm not sure how or when, but he will! I sat up and went to put my slippers on; there was a squish inside. I slide my feet out to find them covered in shaving cream. I looked down in aggitation, it wasn't like Stien to pull a prank on anyone. I looked down to see his slippers. _That's right, I put that in his slippers last night before I went to bed. He must have saw them and switched them out. Ok Stein, one point for you...but I will get mine today!_ I wiped up my feet and walked out of the room bare footed.

"How much of a mess are you going to make today Stein? I'm not going to clean up after you."

"I'm not going to make a mess today Stein!" I said sternly,_ but you will...you will make a big mess everywhere! _I laughed and Stein looked up at me.

"Is something funny?"

"No no nothing at all. I'm going to make some breakfast, want some?"

"No I ate already, and coffee is made also."

"Well your no fun...hey um...Stein can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need Spirit?" He said closing his book.

"Can you explain to me why Maka is a mister instead of a weapon? Not that it makes a difference to me...what are the odds of her child being a weapon if she has a child with Soul?"

"Why does it matter Spirit?" He said standing up.

"Can you show me on the black bored? I want to know!" With a heavy sigh he walked over to the bored and started to write stuff down. I was totally not listening as he explained, I was waiting for the right moment. He was going to be the uke today! Not me! I would make him the uke!

"Do you understand Spirit?"

"No, not at all..." I said snapping back into the real world.

"Ok lets say..." He put his hands behind his back trying to explain more. I watched him pace for a bit before I creeped my way behind him and handcuffed his hands behind him, "Is there something you want Spirit?"

"You're the uke today Stien! Now bend of the desk!"

"No..." He said turning to me with a lazy ununterested stare. I balled up my fists trying to stand my ground.

"You can't be Seme! You have your hands cuffed be-" I was cut off as he moved his body slightly lifting his arms in the air and in front of him. He stood there still handcuffed and looked at me, "h-how..."

"I love experimenting Spirit. Getting in and out of handcuffs isn't that hard." He said picking up a knife forcing the cuffs off of himself. I watched in slight horror as the cuffs and some blood hit the floor.

"That's impossible!"

"You could do it too if you wanted. Maybe I'll explain it to you sometime."

"How about now!"

"Fine, I'll explain now...handcuffs..." He grabbed a ciggerett and took a deep breath in before blowling of a ball of smoke. I picked up the handcuffs and gave him the key.

"Here, now tell me." I said watching him. He cuffed my hands together then took a step back.

"You could do it like I did, or you could use your weapon form to-"

"Weapon form! Right!" I said changing into my Death Weapon form. I turned back hoping to me unhandcuffed. Only to find myself handcuffed my one wrist to my ankel. I pulled trying to get free. Stein didn't take anytime to take advantage he ripped off my pants and held up his knife.

"You should have listened before changed. Maybe I should experiment on you and see if there are any brains in that little head of yours."

"W-what!?" My eyes widened as I looked at him. I shook my head quickly.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt...much..." He said and quickly moved the knife breaking the handcuffs.

"W-why...?"

"No sex today..."

"I want sex!"

"I don't...if you want off so bad, you know what to do..." He said before walking out of the room. I watched him walk out before I looked down at my dick. I let out a soft sigh knowing it wasn't going to fix itself. He just walked out like it was nothing though. What was I going to do? I sat down thinking, there was only one way to fix this. I started to run my dick holding in soft moans. I got up on my knees a lifting my leg up slightly before sliding a couple fingers into my ass. I moved my hands slowly before I heard the door open. Stein stood there looking at me. He walked over kicking the door shut and pulled my fingers out of my ass. I let out a soft moan at the quickness of my hand being pulled out. I panted softly as he pulled my hand off my dick. He bend me over the arm of the sofa. He poured some cold lub on my hole before making sure it was good enough I guess. He slowly pushed something into my ass. I heard him messing with something. When I went to look he grabbed my dick making me stop. I wiggled my hips slightly feeling something slowly pour into my ass. I let out a moan when I realized he was filling my hole with something to clean out my hole. I moved my hips trying to get the tube out of my ass. Stein lifted his hand in the air and smacked it down on my ass making me scream out. The liquid stopped coming in my ass as Stein quickly pulled the tube out of my ass.

"AHHH I have to go!" I said getting up and started to run to the bathroom as Stein stopped me right outside the door. He pulled me to the toilet and bent me over it rubbing my hole softly. I moved my hips wanting to use the bathroom, "STEIN PLEASE!"

"Go ahead Spirit, no one is stopping you."

"Not like this! Please!" I pleaded. He let me go and stepped out of the bathroom while I used it. When I finished he walked back and slapped me acrossed the face. I blushed slightly as the pushed me over the tub, "Hey! No Stein! I just got done...stop it..."

"Shut up Spirit!" He said lubbing me up a lot more than before. I felt him push a few finger into my ass before pulling them out quickly I panted softly. He slowly pushed a dildo into my ass and started to inflate it. I wiggled my hips slightly wanting him to stop but I liked this a lot. He smirked and started to rub my dick quickly making my body tense up as he blew up the dildo. He pulled it out quickly as I cum a lot dropping my head.


	7. Chapter 7 Easter Specail

I hopped out of bed and yawned loudly. I couldn't believe it was Easter already! It seems like only yesterday it was St. Patricks Day. I looked around the room to find Stein sitting in a chair watching me. I jumped not knowing what he was doing there. _He normally left the room when he was finished getting ready. Why was he here?_

"Good morning Spirit..."

"S-Stein..." I said not moving. _What are you planing Stein? What do you have up your sleeve for Easter?_

"I have something I want you to wear. When you have it on come see me." He said before walking out of the room. He shut the door revieling a bunny suit. It was a sky blue but it barely looked like something a guy should wear! I slide it on noticing there was a hole to put my dick. After sliding it on I felt a hold in the butt area too. I sighed and looked at the mirror in the bedroom. _This was no outfit for a man! I am not putting on the ears!_ I walked out holding the ears.

"I'm not wearing anything like this! I'm not wearing these ears! I'm not wearing this!" I said throwing the ears at him. He looked up at me with an evil smirk.

"Oh Spirit, it's kinda cute how you think you have a choice..." He said before grabbing my wrist pulling me acrossed his lap. I tried to wiggle off but his grip on me only tighten, "What's with being so rebellious today? I think after St. Patricks day you would be better at listening."

"S-shut up!" I said trying to get free. _He's right, I am more rebellious. For a good reason though! I don't want him to treat me like shit either!_

"You don't even have your tail little bunny..." He said pushing something in my ass. I let out a a soft scream in objection. I blushed as he put the ears on me, "If you're a good boy. I'll let you have a carrott. If your bad, my little bunny gets a punishment."

"Stein! Let me go!" I said trying to get free knowing he would be able to over power me any day. His hand softly rubbed my ass making my lay still. I tried to pull my hands away to no avail. He lifted his hand slapping my ass.

"I told you to be a good bunny." He said grabbing the tail making it inflate in me. I wiggled my hips slightly, "Now hop around the room like a good boy."

"I-I wont!"

"No? Shame..." He rubbed my dick quickly with one hand inflating the dildo in my ass more. I bite my lip not allowing him to know it felt good. He spund me around taping two vibrators to my nipples and pushed me to the floor, "Jump around Spirit..."

"No!"

"Aw..." Again he inflated the dildo streching me more than he had ever. My body wouldn't allow me to move. He kicked the dildo bending down putting to vibrators on my dick turning them up all the way. I let out a scream in pleasure, then he stopped everything deflating the dildo. My eyes widened as I looked up at him, "I'm not allowing you to cum untill you listen to me..."

"F-Fine!" I said getting up and started to hop a bit. He pushed my legs open and pushed me down slightly.

"I want to see your dick move as you hop...go..." I blushed and hopped around like he wanted. He smirked and turned on all four vibrators at one time making me drop to the floor. I panted hard moving my hips. He walked over inflating the dildo a bit before moving it quickly in me. I panted hard moving my hips with the dildo, that is untill he pulled it out. I fell to the floor looking up at him, "You want to have a dick, come hop on mine."

"S-Stein..." I said before he pushed a finger in my ass and pulled it out just as quickly. I got up and sat on his dick. He thrusted up deep into me as I screamed in pleasure. I started to move my hips quickly making me want it more and more with every one of my movement. I fell back slightly after I came. I panted hard and slowly started to pull off his dick when he thrusted hard against me making me fall back on his dick. He thrusted up hard a few time before pushing me off of him and throwing me onto the sofa. He grabbed my hair pulling my head back as he thrusted into me again. I screamed out in pain and pleasure as he thrusted hard and more rough than before. I bite my lip trying not to cum, unable to do so I came everywhere as he thrusted a few more times. With one good last thrust I felt all his hot, sticky cum shoot deep into my ass. It was a happy Easter after all...


End file.
